The present invention relates generally to therapeutic massage apparatus and more particularly to an improved therapeutic “foam” massage roller apparatus and system for use by athletes, chiropractors, personal trainers, massage therapists and physical therapists to relax various body muscles.
The therapeutic activity known as foam rolling is a self-myofascial release (SMR) technique that is used to relax overactive or tight muscles and is a form of stretching that utilizes the concept of autogenic inhibition to improve soft tissue extensibility, thus relaxing the muscle(s) and allowing the activation of the antagonist muscle(s). The technique can be effective for many muscles, including the gastrocnemius, latissimus dorsi, piriformis, adductors, quadriceps, hamstrings, hip flexors, thoracic spine (trapezius and rhomboids), and tensor fasciae latae (TFL) muscles, and is accomplished by rolling a resilient foam roller under each muscle group until a tender area is found, and then maintaining pressure on the tender areas (known as trigger points) for 30 to 60 seconds. While there is currently a lack of research materials relating to the actual use of foam rollers, it is widely recognized that the use of such rollers have the same effects as deep-tissue massage, of which there has been considerable research on the effects of such massage on the body, much of which can also be carried over to rolling.
The apparatus normally used for rolling usually consists of a foam cylinder or foam covered hollow core of various sizes; commonly twelve or more inches long and approximately six or so inches in diameter. However, longer foam rolls up to approximately 36 inches in length may be used for rolling over certain muscles in the back. A variety of foam roller materials (including ethylene vinyl acetate (EVA) and polyurethanes) and densities have been used, often denoted by the color of the roller.
Those new to foam rolling, or those who have particularly tight muscles or severe trigger points, often start with a softer foam roll and then move on to other roller configurations particularly suited to their therapeutic need. By performing with certain roller types and techniques, one can improve flexibility, function, performance, and reduce injuries by using his/her own body weight to roll on the round foam roll, massaging away restrictions to normal soft-tissue extensibility thereby improving recovery time.
Many types of roller devices are currently in use. However, the surface types and rigidity of such devices are not easily modifiable or changeable, and it is often the case that several different types of roller devices must be available to address multiple muscle-type therapy needs. In addition, the user of a foam roller in a gym or other public environment often has to carry with him/her sundry items like watches, keys, wallets or gym keys, etc., and has no secure place to leave them during use of the roller or rollers. Moreover, currently available rollers are usually awkward to carry thus necessitating the addition use (and expense) of a carry bag or clumsy leash or strap. In addition, there is no place to carry water and/or various drinking fluids, etc.
Currently available rollers are limited in surface patterns and density because not all patterns offer smooth rolling. Patterns with wide gaps are not possible because the roller will get stuck and cause the user to strain to move the roller back and forth. Rollers with patterns and heavy density suffer from the same challenges.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide an improved foam roller apparatus the design and configuration of which is based on sound medical/scientific concepts.
Another objective, of the present invention is to provide a foam roller apparatus that can be conveniently reconfigured to address particular therapeutic needs or concerns.
Still another objective of the present invention is to provide a foam roller system and apparatus that can be selectively configured to accommodate a wide range of users from beginner to advanced user.
A further objective is to provide smoother rolling on a patterned and/or high density surface by designing the roller with more height (larger diameter) at the end caps than in the roller body, thereby distributing the user's weight to the end caps and providing smooth rolling no matter what pattern or density is utilized.
Another objective is to offer improved therapeutic surfaces with novel patterns that are made possible due to the novel end cap design. These are shapes that would cause the roller to stick with traditional roller designs, where weight is not distributed on the end caps.
Yet another objective of the present invention is to provide a foam roller apparatus having easily interchangeable parts and features that can be mixed and matched to accommodate the particular needs and convenience of a wide range of users.
Briefly, an embodiment of the present invention includes a roller body comprised of at least two replaceable resilient therapeutic massage pads and an associated pad substrate adapted to be mounted on a rigid, generally tubular core element, and a pair of end caps provided to lockingly mate with and enclose the ends of the core. The interior space of the core element may be used as a storage chamber for storing sundry items. In addition, a detachable carry strap may be affixed to the end caps to accommodate transport of the device.
Another embodiment of the present invention includes a roller unit comprised of at least two replaceable resilient therapeutic massage pads mounted on corresponding substantially rigid pad substrates adapted to mate together to form a generally tubular roller body held together by a pair of end caps provided to both retain the component parts together and close the ends of the body. Preferably, the end caps are circular and of somewhat larger diameter than the roller body so that the weight of the user is transferred, or distributed, to the end caps such that the unit rolls smoothly on its supporting surface independent of the pattern or density of the massage pads.
Embodiments of the present invention are preferably of a snap-together design allowing ease of assembly as well as user convenience in change of massage surface configuration.
An important advantage of the present invention is that it provides a roller unit having replaceable foam cover pads which are readily interchangeable with other cover pads having different therapeutic massage characteristics.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it allows the use of different types of pads made of different materials having different degrees of resiliency or hardness and/or surface contours.
Still another advantage of the present invention is that it provides a roller assembly that can be used with or without the included end caps.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is that it provides a storage facility for storing other items the user might have in his/her possession at the time and place of use of the roller.
A still further advantage of the present invention is that it allows the user to select whether he/she wants the rolling engagement with the supporting surface to be influenced by or independent of the therapeutic pad characteristics.
These and other objectives and advantages of the present invention will no doubt become apparent to those skilled in the art after a reading of the following detailed disclosure of the various alternative embodiments illustrated in the several figures of the drawing.